1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gallium nitride substrate and a gallium nitride layer formation method.
2. Related Background Art
A gallium nitride substrate which has a 5×1016 cm−3 or higher iron concentration and a 100 μm or more thickness (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-306723) is known. The resistivity of this gallium nitride substrate is 1×107 Ω·cm or more.